The lifespans of gorillas in a particular zoo are normally distributed. The average gorilla lives $16$ years; the standard deviation is $1.7$ years. Use the empirical rule $(68-95-99.7\%)$ to estimate the probability of a gorilla living between $14.3$ and $19.4$ years.
Explanation: The probability of a particular gorilla living between $14.3$ and $19.4$ years is ${68\%} + {13.5\%}$, or $81.5\%$.